Wolf Collar
by BunBunBabe
Summary: Peter is a regular guy with a normal job that is until he is drving home one night and he hits a dog... at least he thinks it's a dog. After bringing it home to make sure it's alright he gets the shock of a lifetime. Peter wishes he could go back to his normal life after he meets Neal Caffrey. Slash, Some minor AU, mentions of abuse and a lot of drama between Peter, Neal and Adler,
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Driving home one night Peter yawned and covered his mouth. "What a day…I can't wait to drop into…" Peter stopped speaking to himself as he slammed on the breaks just clipping a large dog with the edge of his car. Stopping with a loud sigh Peter put his car in park and got out to see if the dog was injured or dead. Walking around the front of the car the seasoned FBI agent found the dog on the street whimpering. "Damn it…" Peter said calmly as he slowly moved over and crouched down. "Hey… hey…stay down…" he said keeping his voice calm as he stroked the dog's head. After a couple moments Peter noticed the dog getting restless and rolled so it was sitting up. "I guess I didn't clip you too badly but El will kill me if she hears I just left you here," Peter mumbled as he grabbed the scruff of the dog's neck lightly and led him to the car and put him in the back seat. Getting back into the car Peter found the dog's muzzle right in his face, rolling his eyes he headed home and pulled up in front of his townhouse.

"Well here we are, come on you can sleep out back for the night," Peter remarked to the dog as he brought it inside. "El… now I know what this looks like but it's not I swear, I actually clipped him with my car and I brought him home to make sure he's alright," Peter said as Elizabeth opened her mouth to comment on the large dog in her living room sniffing around. "He's huge and tracking mud into our home. Since he's staying take him upstairs quick and wash him up," she said shooing Peter and their four legged guest up to the bathroom. Getting the beast into the bathroom was the least of Peter problems. After wrestling him into the tub avoiding the mouth that snapped at him he managed to give the dog a bath and then dried him off afterwards Peter sighed and tossed the towel aside. "No tags… maybe you're chipped. You're too well fed to be a stray," Peter commented as he opened the bathroom door and followed the dog downstairs where Elizabeth was waiting as she held onto Satchmo's collar so the two dogs could sniff without worry. Sniffing each other the two dogs yipped and started to play. "Peter that dog is huge and if I'm not mistaken, he kind of looks like a wolf; sort of but he's so dark brown and those are the cutest blue eyes ever…are you going to put up lost dog signs?" Elizabeth asked. "Yeah tomorrow morning but I'm going to bed now," Peter said as he walked towards the stairs trying to ignore two barking dogs. Stopping and walking over to the dog Peter grabbed Satchmo's collar and dragged him behind him so he could get some sleep. Elizabeth smiled and looked at their furry guest and stroked his head before head upstairs with Peter. "It was really sweet of you to bring that dog home Peter hopefully we can find his owner; I bet they miss him greatly," Elizabeth said softly as she got ready for bed and turned her light off.

* * *

Waking up early the next morning Elizabeth walked downstairs and screamed when she spotted a naked young man asleep on her couch. "Whoa…" the young man yelled grabbing the closest pillow and covering himself as he stood up. Peter rushed downstairs with his gun and pointed it at the intruder.

"Put your hands up right now…" Peter demanded keeping his gun steady. The young man smirked and looked at Peter. "Alright then… you asked for it," he quipped dropping the pillow and putting his hands up. "If you like what you see then maybe we can work out a deal," the man said with a cocky smirk. Peter lowered his gun and tossed the blanket off the back of the chair at the man. "Cover yourself up already, and start talking. How did you get into my house?" Peter asked. "You let me in last night; don't you remember you hit me with your car which really hurts. You know I'm surprised I'm not all bruised up," the stranger said as he wrapped himself up in the blanket. Elizabeth smirked at the fact the younger man was ruffling her husband's feathers so easily. The FBI agent raised his gun again.

"I hit a dog last night, not you; so either start talking or I'm arresting you for breaking into my home," Peter said keeping his eyes on the man just as the doorbell rang. Walking past Peter to answer the door Elizabeth came face to face with a man and young woman. "Neal you ran away again…I'm very disappointed in you," the woman said while handing Neal a robe. After putting the robe on Neal he looked at the woman. "I didn't run away, I was just exploring…" he defended with a cocky smirk. The man reached forward and grabbed Neal by the arm. "We're going home now Neal… and we're going to talk about this when we get there," he said tightening his grip and pulling Neal out the door toward the waiting car.

Peter followed to the door as he watched the three strangers get into the car before it took off toward the city. "That was strange; Peter you don't think that young man is in danger, do you?" Elizabeth asked looking at her husband in worry. "No he seems fine, he wasn't struggling to get away or begging for help, besides he's not our trouble anymore so let's just go have breakfast and forget about him," Peter said closing the front door and heading for the kitchen. Looking back at the door in worry for a moment before following her husband into the kitchen; "Peter, what if he really needs our help and we just let him get taken away?" she asked a little annoyed at her husband.

"El he didn't seem that distressed, he was trying to pawn himself out as a sex object if you remember. He's fine, now forget about him," Peter said putting his foot down on the subject. Rolling her eyes Elizabeth gave up trying to get through to her stubborn husband and started to make breakfast even though her mind was on the young man still.

* * *

Arriving at the apartment building back in the city Neal sighed as he got out and followed the other two inside making sure to keep up with them. Walking into the apartment Neal tried to slip away back to his room." Neal…you're not getting away that easy… as the alpha male of this pack you better start listening to me right now," the other man said turning on his heel and facing Neal who was refusing to look at him. "Neal… look at me when I'm scolding you, you ungrateful pup," he hissed grabbing Neal by the hair and forcing him to look up. Looking up Neal whimpered at the sudden pain on his head. "Sorry… I'm sorry Vincent…" Neal yelped in pain as he was pulled down the hall and shoved to the floor in the master bedroom. "I brought you into this pack because I thought I could trust you but you're being more trouble than your worth," Vincent growled as he stood over Neal.

Keeping low and his head down in submission Neal knew that the anger would pass and he just had to wait it out like all the other times. Closing his eyes Neal waited until he finally heard the retreating footsteps of his pack leader before sitting up slowly. Staying on the floor like a statue Neal knew that any unauthorized movement meant a beating. When Vincent returned to the bedroom he was more than annoyed to find that Neal hadn't moved meaning that he couldn't use the crop against him for misbehaving more than he already had. "Hands and knees," he spat waiting for Neal. Quickly shedding the robe Neal got into position and waited for the strikes that Vincent was quick to give all over his body. When it was over Neal held himself up using all his strength as Vincent inspected his work. "Good boy now get out of my sight until tonight," he barked as Neal crawled out of the room learning at last what was expected of him. Getting to his room Neal got up and closed the door and made a beeline for his bed and buried himself under the covers while waiting for the pain to go away.

* * *

Whimpering lightly Neal waited for all his pain to pass before slipping out of bed and dressing for the day. Leaving his room Neal crept to the kitchen and made himself breakfast as he tried to stay out of sight. Sitting at the table Neal looked around as he nibbled on the food. "Neal, don't worry he's gone out," Neal looked up and smirked a bit. "Thank you Kate…" Neal said as he scarfed down more food. "Slow down or you're going to choke again," she said laughing a bit as Neal started to cough for a moment. Kate smiled and rubbed Neal's back until he stopped.

"Now why did you run off like that last night Neal? Vincent didn't show it but he was worried about you. There are humans out there who hunt our kind for fun and if you act reckless you could get killed," Kate said as she played with Neal's hair while he ate. After finishing his food Neal cleaned up his dishes and put them away before going to the couch and curling up with his book that he was reading. Walking over Kate sat down beside Neal and petted him as he read. Knowing not to say anything even if it bothered him Neal continued to read silently. "Neal, why did you run away last night?" Kate repeated softly twisting a bit of Neal's hair around her finger. "I told you two I didn't run away; I was exploring, and to be honest I got lost and by the way that guy hit me with his car," Neal said with a pout. Kate immediately let Neal's hair go and pulled him into a hug. "Oh my poor baby… well don't worry when Vincent finds out he'll take care of everything," Kate said keeping Neal in a good hold.

* * *

As the day dragged on Neal worked hard to keep from getting bored as he waited for Vincent to return home. By dinner time Vincent walked into the apartment and spotted Neal on the couch and smirked. "Well it looks like someone is being a good boy today; maybe you can come out again tonight if you promise to behave and not leave my side at all," he said brushing some hair off Neal's face. "Yes sir, I promise to behave," Neal said putting his head down on Vincent's lap when he sat down on the couch. "Dinner's ready, we should hurry since the moon will rise in about an hour," Kate said as she finished setting the table. Neal got up from the couch and helped Kate with dinner and took his seat at the table making sure to keep his head down while Vincent sat down and got the first cuts of meat and servings of everything. Waiting patiently Neal served himself after Kate took her share. Nibbling at the food on his plate Neal knew making eye contact unless he was spoken to, was against Vincent's rules.

"Neal, Kate informed me that you were hit by a car last night… you were lucky; but being a werewolf will help you heal quickly but that doesn't mean you can't be gravely injured. You could have been hurt worse than you were last night, so I'm telling you now that if you wander out of my sight again tonight you'll regret it in the morning," Vincent said grabbing his wine glass off the table and nearly gulping the wine down. Neal nodded as he looked back down at his plate and pushed his food around not feeling as hungry as he was before. When the trio finished eating they made their way to Central Park to the more secluded part just south of the turtle pond. Walking around the heavily wooded area waiting for the stragglers to leave as the last of the sun beams disappeared. Looking up at the still light sky Neal leaned against a tree and sighed as he kept his ears open for anyone while the other two removed their clothes and hid them in the bushes. When they were done Neal undid the buttons on his clothing as he stripped in front of the other two.

* * *

Standing naked among the trees Neal waited for the transformation to happen. Feeling a chill run through his body Neal shivered at the cool air, tapping his foot impatiently Neal felt the telltale feeling in the pit of his stomach. Pitching forward Neal caught himself on the ground as he started to change into his wolf form. Walking in a circle the young wolf started to trot away when he felt a sharp pain in his tail. Yelping at the pain Neal looked behind him and saw his tail in Vincent's mouth. Growling Neal tried to pull his tail free only to feel the teeth sink in deeper. Whimpering Neal stopped pulling and gave an internal sigh as his tail was finally let go. Following behind Vincent and Kate, Neal let his tail hang between his legs as he stepped over the large rocks.

Peter sighed as he walked around Belvedere Castle nursing his beer as he walked up to Elizabeth. "How much longer do we have to stay at this party, I know your making connections for new clients but there is only so much of these people I can take," Peter said keeping his voice down. "Two more hours, if you're really that bored go for a walk I'll call you when I'm ready to go," Elizabeth said as she shooed Peter away. Heading outside Peter walked down the path away from the castle. Keeping his senses sharp Peter walked over to the pond and sat down and looked at the stars as they started to appear in the sky. "What a boring party…I could be home watching a game right now," Peter mumbled to himself as he prayed for someone to call with a case he needed to be a part of. Lost in his own thoughts Peter was pulled out of his thoughts by a loud howl. Sitting up Peter looked around and shrugged it off as a dog that was being walked in the park.

Following behind the two other werewolves Neal felt his attention span crashing. Sniffing the air he slipped away from Vincent and Kate before running at full speed. Hearing the wind rushing past him Neal enjoyed the feeling of being free even if it was going to be a short time. Knowing that Vincent wouldn't let him get far Neal ran as hard and as fast as he could not paying attention as he skidded on the dirt path before coming to a dead stop mere inches from Vincent, who with his teeth bared growled at the younger werewolf. He sent waves of anger he moved forward. Neal slowly lowered himself to the ground once again showing submission to the alpha male. Not being prepared for any punishment Neal yelped at the sudden pain of teeth in his neck. Feeling very loose and unable to move Neal felt himself being dragged like an oversized pup being carried by its mother to their den his chocolate brown fur stained with blood making it collect dirt and debris as Vincent pulled him off the path.

* * *

Standing back Kate watched Vincent drag Neal off to punish him. Flattening her ears back to keep from hearing the yelps of pain Kate walked off and left the two males alone. Coming out of the trees Kate sniffed the air and followed the familiar scent until she found what she was looking for. She trotted up to Peter sitting on the bench and grabbed his jacket in her mouth to pull him toward the wooded area. Arriving at the scene Peter heard the growling and yelping and grabbed a large stick as he moved closer and smacked the stick against a tree to get Vincent's attention. Looking up Vincent snarled at Peter before stalking towards him leaving Neal bleeding and whimpering on the ground. Using the branch like a bat Peter swung it and hit Adler on the head keeping the wolf at bay for a few seconds before he started to attack again only to be tackled to the ground by a brown mass. It took Peter a moment to realize that Neal was the one doing the attacking.

Snarling at the insubordination Vincent got on his back legs as he fought the already injured werewolf. Yelping as he was overpowered Neal hit the ground hard and gave an inner wince at the paw pressing on his neck. Jumping into action Peter used the branch and struck the attacking wolf until it took off, Kate hot on his tail. "Jeez… you look like you took quite a beating…" Peter said as he dropped the branch before going over to check on Neal and moved his head into his lap.

Taking comfort that someone was actually caring for him Neal rested as he slowly began to heal, when he felt well enough Neal pushed himself to his feet and stumbled a bit as he tried to walk before returning to Peter's side and licking his face repeatedly. Laughing at the attention Peter stroked Neal's head and pushed him away so he could stand up. "Come on, since it looks like you don't have a home anymore I might as well take you home with me," Peter remarked heading for the path that lead to the castle. Following slowly behind Peter Neal limped from his injuries as they continued to heal. Reaching the castle Peter stopped and turned to the wolf behind him. "Uh… sit… and stay here," he said heading inside to find his wife and tell her what happened.

* * *

Ignoring the order Neal got up and followed behind Peter with his nails clicking on the stone floor as he walked down the hall until he came across the buffet table to grab the standing roast off the cutting board before slinking away to hide under the closest table to enjoy his meal. Ripping the meat from the bone Neal gave an inner smile that he was able to have such a huge serving all for himself; after finishing his late night time snack Neal decided to gnaw on the bone until he got bored. Grabbing the bone he slipped out from under the table to find Peter standing with his wife who looked down at him. Putting his tail and ears down in shame he dropped the bone and hung his head. Elizabeth cracked a smile at the young werewolf and crouched down and started to clean his face off with a napkin. "You're just a troublemaker aren't you?" she remarked putting her hand carefully on Neal's neck as she let him grab his bone before sneaking him and Peter out another door to head for the car. "Peter said you've been in a fight, so when we get home we'll fix you up and you can have the guest bed that way we don't have a repeat performance of what happened this morning." Elizabeth said still smiling as they got into the car together and headed home.

Arriving home Elizabeth took Neal into the guest room with the first aid kit and patched him up making him resemble a mummy more than a werewolf. Peter walked into the guest room with extra blankets and smirked at the way Neal looked sitting on the bed. "When you turn back to normal I expect to find out everything that's going on," he said keeping an eye on the wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two of Wolf collar, hope you enjoy and plz review it is the life blood of the story and it makes me want to write so much more for you adoring fans  
Chapter 2**

Neal woke late the next morning, looking at the bandages around him on the bed; he cleaned them off the bed before dumping them into the trash and putting on the sweatpants left for him. He then hurried to the kitchen where he found a note left for him on the counter. After quickly reading it Neal returned to his room and sat by the window watching the street below. As the minutes passed Satchmo trotted into the room and stuck his nose in Neal's face sniffing him and getting to know him again. "Hello friend…you know to be truly honest you're really my only friend," Neal said resting his forehead against Satchmo's forehead as he sat on the floor by the window watching cars and people going by. Feeling bored Neal curled up beside Satchmo on the floor to nap while they waited for Peter and Elizabeth to return for dinner.

At lunch time Elizabeth walked in the front door, hearing the silence in the house she snuck upstairs and found Satchmo draped over Neal while they slept on the floor. Containing her laughter Elizabeth smiled and crouched down as she shook Neal awake. "Neal… its lunch time come on sleepy head you need to eat something," Elizabeth said as Neal rolled over and sat up his hair sticking up a bit. "Is Peter here?" Neal asked softly rubbing his eyes. "No he had to stay at the office today but that means he'll be home a little earlier tonight," she replied as she helped Neal up off the floor. "Oh, I'll wait to eat then… Vincent never let me eat without him, he was head of our pack… but Kate used to let me eat sometimes if I was sick or she wanted information out of me…" Neal said sitting on the bed and looking at the floor.

"Sweetie you're not in their home anymore, you're in ours and you can eat whenever you get hungry and you can do whatever you want. No one here is above anyone else we're just three adults living in one house… although sometimes Peter will argue he is the top dog in the house," Elizabeth said with a smile as she and Neal walked downstairs and started to make lunch together. "So tell me about yourself; all I know so far is you turn into a wolf and you have a very impressive body," Elizabeth remarked with a smile. Neal laughed and took the plates that were handed to him so he could set the table for two. Thinking about how to talk about himself Neal put the plates down and sighed. "I'm a werewolf, so are Kate and Vincent…according to Vincent I'm a royal pain in the ass but I've got a great one so he keeps me around," Neal said as he sat at the table. "When I'm good they treat me like family but of course that's very rare…other times Vincent punishes me when I break one of his many rules or go against him as the alpha male," he added softly. Giving a weak smile Elizabeth put a gentle hand on Neal's shoulder and rubbed it lightly. "Well don't worry no one is going to raise a hand to you here," she said walking from Neal's side and going into the kitchen and started to make a simple lunch.

Thinking in silence for a few minutes Neal got up and walked into the kitchen keeping out of Elizabeth's way while she made lunch. "Um…I have to ask but you two really do not mind that I stay here?" Neal asked hoping that he wouldn't get thrown out. "Of course not, of course we do have one rule… please keep covered when you transform back to human form, we don't want a repeat of last time, other than that everything here is also yours, we're going to have to take you shopping for clothes you can't just wear those sweatpants all the time," Elizabeth said with a smile. Laughing Neal nodded and rubbed the back of his head. "Usually we would transform in the park where we left our clothes and get dressed," he said sitting at the table. As she finished making lunch Elizabeth came out and put the plate of chicken salad sandwiches out for the two of them.

Eating quietly Neal felt the loving warmth in the home one he never felt at Vincent's apartment. "Thank you for taking me in, I'll try to be good," Neal said finishing his sandwich. Taking his plate into the kitchen and washing it Neal put it away and went back to help clean up the rest of the plates. "So was Kate your girlfriend?" Elizabeth asked trying to find out even more about her new house guest. "Huh… oh no, Kate was Vincent's mate… or that's what he wanted but she always snubbed him, so when he was turned down he wasn't someone to cross," Neal said as he took the rest of the empty plates to the kitchen and began to wash them. _I have to make sure they like me I can't mess this up I can't go back to Vincent he'll kill me for not going back to him…_ Neal thought as he gripped his hand tightly lost so deeply in his thoughts he didn't feel the tines of the fork he was squeezing breaking his skin. "Neal… Neal… you're bleeding," Elizabeth said as she came over and shook Neal out of his thoughts. Looking up Neal looked at his host and sank to the floor and curled up. The fork still stuck in his hand as he started to whimper and cry. "Sweetie… what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked moving carefully closer to the young werewolf and putting her arms around him.

"I… I… I've just never felt such love from anyone… please… don't make me leave…" Neal sobbed as he felt Elizabeth take his hand and pull the fork from it. Stroking Neal's hair Elizabeth got up and grabbed a towel and wet it with cold water and sat back down and put it on the back of Neal's neck and let him put his head in her lap until he started to calm down. It was while she was talking quietly to the werewolf that she saw that Neal had calmed down. "No one's going to make you leave…Peter and I want you to stay as long as you want to," she said stroking Neal's hair softly. Feeling comforted and loved Neal looked at the healing wound on his hand as he rolled onto his back and looked over at Satchmo as he trotted into the kitchen and plopped down beside Neal and put his paw on Neal's hand and wagged his tail. "You two seem to have become fast friends, why don't you two go into the living room and watch whatever you want on TV just try and stay away from the porn channels please at least until after dark," Elizabeth said with a smile as she got up from the floor and helped Neal up. Nodding Neal walked into the living room and draped his body on the couch and grabbed the remote off the coffee table.

* * *

By dinner time Peter walked in and dropped his bag and coat by the front door. Glancing into the living room he saw Neal stretched out on the couch with Satchmo mimicking him on the floor. "Looks like you two we're very productive today…" Peter remarked leaning over the couch and looking down at Neal. "There's not much to do here, but I've never actually watched too much on TV before so this is been alright," Neal remarked looking right up into Peter's eyes. "Well go wash up for dinner," Peter said shooing Neal off the couch and watching him rush up the stairs with Satchmo hot on his trail.

"Those two have been inseparable all day; it's really cute actually… I was thinking we've got the space in the basement let's make a room and rent it to Neal, he needs his own space and it's nice to have someone to take care of Satchmo while we're at work, and we can help him find a part time job or maybe you can get him a job at the office to start him off," Elizabeth suggested as she finished setting the table for three. Peter smirked and took a seat at the table. "I'll think about it, but getting him a job at the office might be pretty hard," Peter said as he looked up and saw Neal walking in with papers from his briefcase. "Hey what are you doing with those?" Peter asked standing up quickly nearly knocking his chair over.

Neal looked up from the paperwork in his hands. "Oh I was curious about what you do at work," Neal said dropping into a chair. "Well, that's not for you to look at so put it back where you got it from right this second," Peter said with a stern tone. Neal ignored Peter's order and flipped through the papers and smirked. "You know this is a forgery right…" he said nonchalantly looking up from the picture attached to the file. "Excuse me but how would you know that?" Peter asked getting annoyed at his guest.

"Because I painted it… and six others just like it last year, in fact if you look at the water in the river the reflection of the light spell out my initials, I couldn't resist signing it," Neal said feeling a swell of pride. Peter was flabbergasted at the accusation that the painting was a forgery. Elizabeth sat stunned for a moment before she was able to think again. "Neal…did you really paint those?" she asked from the kitchen knowing the painting from the times she saw the picture as Peter studied it. "I'm a very skilled artist and Vincent knew it so when I wasn't a wolf or sleeping or healing he had me paint forgeries or make anything that would make him money," Neal said softly looking at the file in his hand and dropped it on the table.

Peter grabbed the file and put it on his side of the table. "If you're so valuable to him then why are you still here?" Peter asked curious. "Vincent gets pretty mad at me and when that happens he doesn't want to see me for a few days so it's like a vacation for me," Neal said as he sat down and looked at his empty plate. Taking pity on Neal Elizabeth spooned some food onto Neal's plate before serving herself and Peter. "Enough talk about work at the table let's eat before it gets cold," Elizabeth remarked as she began to eat.

Enjoying dinner like a family Neal answered as many questions about himself as he wanted to, making sure to leave some things about him in the dark. When the meal was over Neal and Peter did the dishes for Elizabeth and put them away. "Well I'm going to turn in early I've got to leave early tomorrow, you two might have to fend for yourself tomorrow for lunch but don't worry I should be home for dinner," Elizabeth said as she kissed Neal on the temple. "Don't be too much trouble for Peter he's a bit stressed at work right now," she said as they watched Peter getting his briefcase and set everything up on the dining room table. Walking over Neal leaned over Peter's shoulder trying to read the paperwork. "Do you mind?" Peter asked glancing over at Neal. "Not at all…" Neal remarked with a million watt smile as he moved over and picked up some of the papers from the table and began read them over.

Shaking his head and sitting down Peter picked up a paper and began to look it over for the hundredth time in two weeks hoping to see something new. "Hey Peter, can you tell me anything about this case?" Neal asked as he took a seat across from Peter at the table and kept his eyes on the paper in front of him. "There was a fire and some paintings were damaged some more worse than others but the owner is trying to collect the insurance on all of them and after the fire department claimed it looked like arson. It's been looking more like fraud than an accident," Peter said sighing. "Of course I can tell you if it's fraud or not just by how the place smells you remember I'm a werewolf… heightened sense of smell," Neal said taping his nose with his finger. Debating whether or not to take Neal up on his offer Peter sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Getting up from the table Neal walked around and put his hands on Peter's shoulders and rubbed them a bit. "If you stress yourself out too much then you're not going to be able to solve this case." Neal said resting his head on top of Peter's and looking over all the papers.

"Can you explain why you're lying all over me like this?" Peter asked looking up so he could see Neal. "You're really comfortable…and it's kind of a werewolf thing, you know making sure the alpha male knows that he has complete control and respect. Also it doesn't hurt that your good looking or that I'm gay," Neal said pulling away and dropping into the chair beside Peter and slipping his feet into Peter's lap. "Neal… I'm flattered but I've seen that you don't take to rules very well and I'm a married man," Peter said trying to set some ground rules. Neal smirked "I never followed Vincent's rules… I'd be willing to try and follow your rules even though you're not a werewolf," Neal said with a smirk. Peter patted Neal on the leg before pushing the feet off his lap. "I'd like to see that especially since you seem like the type to not follow any rules or commands," Peter remarked with a chuckle.

Neal huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I can follow the rules I just never really wanted to before," Neal said resisting the urge to be childlike and stick his tongue out at Peter. "Uh huh… I'll believe it when I see it, now if you're serious about helping me then tell me how you became a werewolf," Peter said hoping to get more information out of Neal. "When I first came to the city almost eight years ago I had to make money any way I could so I picked pockets, played street games using sleight of hand to always win, all those actions drew the attention of a very powerful man who was one of the best conmen in a long time. One night I was leaving Bryant Park when something attacked me… before I passed out I remember being bitten on the leg. When I came too I was in Vincent's apartment, he turned me so he could control me and my skills but as you know that's been harder for him than he planned," Neal said with a smirk as he ran his finger over his leg where he still had the faint bite mark.

Peter looked down at the files then over at Neal and saw he was lost in thought. "Hey... we're not going to get too much else finished tonight we should hit the sack, especially since you're coming to the office tomorrow with me to solve this case. Remember you're only coming as a consultant and you're going to do as I say," Peter said gathering the files together and putting them away. "Peter… thanks… for taking me in and you know… caring," Neal said as he stood up slowly and looked at the agent. "You're welcome…and you can borrow some of my old clothes since you can't go to the office dressed in only sweatpants," Peter said putting an arm around Neal and leading him toward the living room. "I'm going to stay up a little while longer before I go to sleep," Neal said pulling away and dropping onto the couch. Nodding Peter headed for the stairs and went upstairs and got ready for bed.

* * *

Waiting until he heard the master bedroom door shut Neal moved from the couch and grabbed the cordless phone from the end table before dialing the familiar number to Vincent's apartment. Waiting as the phone rang Neal swallowed hard as the other end of the phone picked up. "Hello Neal, are you being a good boy?" Vincent asked a smirk in his voice as he sat down in his desk chair and crossed his legs as he looked out the window at the city lightly. Neal silently nodded and cleared his throat. "Vincent… I… I want out…I found a new family…to take me in…and… and love me…" Neal said in a hushed tone.

Vincent snarled into the phone. "Listen to me you little whelp if you leave me I will make sure you suffer the worst pain ever when I force you to watch me rip those two into pieces," he growled. Neal silently fell to his knees kneeling in the middle of the living room as he stared at the floor.

"I… I… I'll come back just leave them alone…I'll come back in a few days…sir…" Neal said softly before hanging up and dropping the phone on the floor. Sniffling Neal sat there and just stared at the spot on carpet where he dropped the phone.

Unable to sleep Peter looked at the clock beside his bed and saw it was two in the morning before heading downstairs to watch something to help him sleep and found Neal kneeling on the floor staring at the floor. "Neal… what are you still doing down here?" Peter asked as he went over and shook Neal's shoulder lightly. Looking up Neal jumped at the sudden touch and backed away until he realized it was Peter. "Sorry I… I guess I was more tired than I realized," Neal lied as he got to his feet and stumbled a bit due to his feet having fallen asleep. Catching werewolf Peter chuckled lightly as he helped him over to the couch and sat him down and sat beside him. Taking advantage of the situation Neal dropped his head into Peter's lap and curled up and instantly fell asleep. Opening his mouth to argue Peter sighed and sat back letting Neal use him as a pillow as he slept. Treating Neal like a dog Peter stroked his head and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Waking the next morning Peter came face to face with Neal who was dressed in a suit and ready for the office. It took Peter a moment to realize that the suit wasn't one of his. "You look good…I better get ready or we're going to be late," Peter said as he got up and went upstairs to dress. Coming back downstairs Peter found Neal gulping down fresh coffee and waiting for him. Grabbing his own cup and drinking it they walked out of the house and got into the car. Neal tapped his fingers on the door and started to fiddle with the radio while waiting for the traffic to clear. "Would you stop doing that?" Peter said slapping Neal's hand away from the radio buttons. Pouting Neal sat back and looked out the window as the traffic crawled. Finally reaching the office Peter parked and led Neal inside and got him a temporary badge to get in past the door. Going up to the White Collar office Neal scrunched his nose. "What is that smell? It's like old stale coffee and printer toner," Neal remarked as he opened the glass doors. Peter chuckled at the reaction Neal had to the office's smell. "You'll get used to it now would you like a desk or a bed in the corner?" Peter asked with a laugh. Neal walked over to the empty desk by the door and dropped onto the chair and put his feet up on the desk.

Pushing Neal's feet off the desk Peter looked around the sparsely populated bullpen and waved two of his agents over. "Jones… Diana this is Neal, he's going to be a private…unpaid consultant," Peter said looking at Neal. Neal looked away from Peter and smiled at the two. "It will be a pleasure to work with you three…and I promise I'll help you solve this case," Neal said as he shook Diana and Jones' hands before he sat back down as he waited for Peter to give him something to do. "We're going down to the evidence warehouse in a few minutes then you can prove yourself," Peter said as Diana and Jones gathered their things to go. Neal got up and followed Peter around the office like a puppy as they got ready. As soon as they got into the car with Neal in the front seat he began to play with the buttons the instant the car turned on. "Neal quit it…you're going to break something," Peter said reprimanding Neal as he changed all the channels.

* * *

Arriving at the warehouse Peter signed all the paperwork to get the items pertaining to the case brought to them. Neal wrinkled his nose as the items were brought to them. "I hate the smell of lighter fluid," Neal mumbled covering his nose as he took a step back until the smell dissipated after the evidence bag was opened. "Neal, are you sure?" Peter asked looking at the young werewolf as he sniffed the items before him like a dog. "I'm very sure, it's a real cheap one too that's why the painting didn't fully burn it was either defective or had some water in it," Neal said as he put some gloves on and go in close to the painting and looked it over closely. Peter crossed his arms over his chest and cleared his throat. Neal looked up and reeled in his wolf behavior. "Also there is a heavy sandalwood smell like a musk or cologne burnt into the canvas… like it was splashed on to help burn when the lighter fluid failed," Neal remarked in addition as he glanced at Peter for recognition.

Nodding Peter glanced over at his team as they took notes on what had to be tested for in the labs. Diana walked over to Peter and pulled him aside as Neal looked over the rest of the items in the evidence box. "Where did you find him, he's different and he sort of acts like a dog with all that sniffing," Diana remarked watching Neal as he turned and looked at them like he could hear her talking. Peter smirked and looked at Neal before looking at Diana. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but El adores him and he's helpful with this case," Peter said as Neal finished up with the rest of the evidence. "Peter I'm hungry, could we go get something to eat?" Neal asked with a smile. "Also I'm flat broke so you'll have to pay," he added.

Peter looked sharply dressed werewolf and nodded that they could stop for food on the way back to the office. Having left his team to log evidence and catch a ride back in a cab Peter drove to a small deli not far from the office and ordered his usual deviled ham that made Neal gag at the smell. "How can you even think of eating that stuff?" Neal asked as he took his own sandwich and stood down wind of Peter.

"It's not that bad…"Peter remarked taking a big bite making Neal look away. "Yeah and the sewers smell like a bed of roses," Neal remarked taking another step away to eat his own food without gagging. When they finished eating and returned to office Neal spent time crashing in Peter's office getting on his nerves. "Neal would you quit touching everything, here…" Peter said handing a notepad and a pen over to Neal. "Why don't you just sketch and stay quiet for now and no forgeries..." Peter said as he heard the pen began to scratch wildly.

Soon growing bored Neal got up from his seat and moved around the room before once again draping himself over Peter's shoulders to read what he was typing. "Neal would you get off of me, if others see there will be talk at the water cooler for months," Peter said as he felt Neal nuzzle against him. "But I'm bored…working is boring…" Neal whined wrapping his arms around Peter's shoulders a little tighter. "Ahem… if I'm interrupting something I could always go?" A voice asked making Peter look up. "Sir… no this is nothing, Neal get off already," Peter said more annoyed as he pushed his new consultant off of him before standing up before his boss. "I heard you brought in a consultant, it's nice to meet you… Peter I have someone who wants to see you," Reese said stepping aside letting the other man in. Immediately Neal was hyper aware and if he had been in his other form his ears would have been pressed against his head. The aura coming off the man bothered Neal to the point that he felt uneasy and threatened. "Excuse me…" Neal mumbled leaving the office quickly and rushed to the restroom for safety.

Pushing his worrying about Neal's behavior aside Peter relished that he was getting a couple moments of peace. "Phil, it's been too long; you really should visit from D.C. more often… you'll have excuse Neal he's not really social when it comes to new people," Peter lied as he shook hands with his mentor and friend. "No worries, I heard from Hughes that he's consulting on a case; is he really that good?" Kramer asked taking a seat. "He's got some certain skills but mostly he's just a pain in my ass. He was probably just spoiled growing up; he constantly complains about being bored," Peter joked as he sat down as well.

Kramer laughed "I know the type I've got six of them in D.C. speaking of which I've been a plane for an hour I got to go make a nature call," Kramer said with a chuckle as he left the office and made his way to the bathroom. Slipping into the bathroom Kramer looked at the younger man pacing around. "You seem a bit shaken up, what's got you so worried?" the agent asked with a smirk as he slid the lock closed on the bathroom door. Hearing the click Neal tensed and looked out the large window. "I'm fine, just felt a bit dizzy is all… I should get back to Peter," Neal said as he hurried past Agent Kramer. Throwing his hand out and catching Neal's arm Kramer held the werewolf's arm in a vice grip.

"You're hurting me," Neal whined as he started to have flashes of memories of Vincent's moods. "Shut up, Vincent called me on my way up here," Kramer hissed as he twisted Neal's arm before throwing Neal against the wall and smirking at the terrified look he got. Neal swallowed hard as he pushed himself against the wall and started to breathe heavy. Kramer walked over and kept Neal pinned with just a glare. "Oh come on now Neal… you knew leaving Vincent would be bad and being that I'm an FBI agent I can make sure that your life is a living hell," Kramer warned as he put his hand on Neal's chest and saw him flinch in pain. "I almost forgot about this," Kramer remarked pushing his sleeve up a bit revealing a silver band around his wrist. Taking the bracelet off Kramer brushed it against Neal's cheek and watched him look like he was about to faint.

* * *

Neal whimpered as the silver was pressed harder against his chest. "I'm going back…I already told him that please… let go," Neal begged as he felt sicker. Kramer smirked and put the band back on and stepped back from Neal before punching him in the stomach. "I'll be keeping an eye on you so don't try anything or telling Peter anything," Kramer warned as he walked off and opened the door and left. Collecting himself quickly Neal left the bathroom and kept his head down as he returned to the office before sitting at his desk and quietly sketched on a note pad. Peter looked up and saw Kramer walk into the office. "It really is good to see you Phil; you should come over for dinner tonight I insist," Peter said unaware of the altercation in the restroom.

"Oh I would love to, I have been dying to see Elizabeth again and taste her cooking," Kramer said with a small laugh. Peter smiled and nodded. "I'll give her a call to let her know you're coming tonight," Peter said grabbing his cellphone and dialing Elizabeth's cell number. Kramer excused himself as he walked around the bullpen area and came up to Neal's desk and looked at the note pad and grabbed it see to the sketch Neal had started of Peter. Grabbing the pad back Neal held it close as he looked at the agent before him. "Please leave me alone… if you don't, I'll tell Vincent you put your filthy hands on me," Neal said keeping his voice down. Kramer glared at the young werewolf and resisted the urge to back hand him. "Oh like he would believe your lies, all I have to do is tell him that you're cheating on him with Burke; he won't take that well," Kramer said watching Peter in his office on his phone with his wife. Glancing over Neal plastered a fake smile on when Peter looked at him before looking away. "I won't tell…anyone…" Neal said defeated as he held onto the note pad tightly for the rest of the day.

* * *

At the end of the work day Neal followed Peter and Kramer to the parking garage, taking a cue from the aura coming off Kramer as he climbed into the back seat and sat quietly as the two agents talked about sports and laughed. Arriving at Peter's home Neal hung back going in and went upstairs with Satchmo the instant he stepped inside. Elizabeth caught the escaping werewolf out of the corner of her eye as she greeted Peter and Phil. "If you two will excuse me a moment I forgot something upstairs," Elizabeth said heading upstairs and entering the guest room and found Neal sitting on the bed. "Neal, sweetie, are you alright?" she asked sitting beside the young werewolf. "Do I have to come down for dinner?" he asked softly wringing his hands. "Well I would like you to, is there a reason you don't want to go downstairs?" Elizabeth asked putting a careful hand on Neal's knee. "I don't like that man…"Neal said his resolve crumbling.

"What are you talking about Neal…Phil is a very sweet man; you don't have to be afraid of him," Elizabeth said smiling. "You don't know him like I do… he's…he's… not what you think…" Neal said as he got up from the bed and began to pace rapidly with a look of panic on his face. "Neal do you want me to get Peter?" Elizabeth asked worried that the younger man was about to have a panic attack. Shaking his head Neal backed away until he was in the corner of the room. "No….no you can't…I'm going to stay up here… I'm not that hungry right now," Neal said softly as he put his arms around himself. Taking the hint Elizabeth got up and went back downstairs. "Looks like it will just be the three of us tonight for dinner. Neal doesn't want to join us," Elizabeth said getting a bottle of wine and opening it.

Peter pulled out an extra glass and poured some wine for Neal before bringing the glass upstairs and knocking on the guest room door. "Hey you want to come on down for dinner?" he asked acting like he couldn't feel the stressed out aura coming from the room. Neal stayed in the corner and barely looked at Peter. "Well you want some wine or are or am I going to have to drink your share as well?" Peter asked coming into the room more. Neal turned and looked at Peter. "I would like some wine… can't I just eat up here?" Neal asked softly keeping on edge waiting for Peter to strike him. "Neal just come downstairs if you want you can sit next to me," Peter said as he started to sip the wine. "Hey that's my wine…" Neal whined going over and trying to get the glass from Peter as he played keep away.

Deciding to play unfairly Neal moved in so he was almost nose to nose with Peter making the other man fidget a bit and turn red. "I'll give you the wine if you tell me why you don't want to come downstairs," Peter said holding the glass of wine hostage and trying to change the subject. Neal eyed the wine and then looked right into Peter's eyes. "He's not what you think he is. He's dirty and he's Vincent Adler's FBI mole. I've seen them talking before. You can't trust him…please believe me," Neal said softly. "Neal that's ridiculous, Phil is a great man; he wouldn't do such a thing," Peter said his voice dropping a bit to a more scolding tone and then grabbing Neal's arm Peter dragged the werewolf out of the room and down to the dining room where his wife and friend were waiting.

"Neal, tell them what you just told me," Peter said seeing that the werewolf had clammed up as soon as he saw Kramer. "Alright then, according to Neal, Phil you work for his boss Vincent Adler," Peter added looking at his longtime friend and mentor. Kramer chuckled and sat back in his seat at the table. "Well I do work for him Peter… in an undercover investigation that's been going on for the last eight years. We've been trying to catch him for years but if your new friend here still works for him then Adler will know the truth soon enough. You're not going to tell him are you?" Kramer asked looking over at Neal with a smirk. Right away Neal bristled at the look. "That's a lie… he's lying Peter… he's not investigating Vincent at all he works for him…he's been working for him for years…"Neal yelled out pulling away from Peter and storming forward and standing by Kramer. "Tell them… tell them the truth…you are his right hand man, you've warned him time and time again over the last eight years when the FBI was getting too close… you follow his orders," Neal yelled grabbing the man by the jacket and gripping it tightly as his voice was on the edge of hysterics.

Peter grabbed Neal and pulled him away from Kramer. "Neal calm down… he told you the truth. Philip Kramer is not a liar and I've known the man for twenty years; he is my friend and mentor, now apologize to him right this minute," the agent said. "No…I'm not going to apologize for the truth, I know everything he's done even if you're too much of a government Neanderthal to listen to me…if you rather have him here then why don't you ask him about the bathroom today…" Neal spat as he pulled away from Peter and stormed off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Now for Chapter 3 it's getting good hopefully more reviews hehe  
Chapter 3**

Peter stood there as he watched Neal storm up the stairs until he was out of sight, hearing the guest room door slam shut Peter looked at his mentor. "What happened in the bathroom?" he asked hoping he was right about his friend and that Neal was wrong and just being spoiled because of it. "I didn't do anything, look Peter… Neal is the one who you can't trust yes I've been working for Adler but like I said it's under FBI orders, we've been trying to build a case on him… he thinks I'm dirty but I'm not…I've had to stand by and watch Adler smack Neal around so of course he's going to resent me, he's messed up because of the abuse over the last eight years…he'll say anything to make himself look like the victim," Kramer said keeping his poker face up hiding his rage for Neal putting him in a corner and forcing him to lie to his good friend. "He's a con man Peter, Adler trained him how to lie, cheat and steal he's playing you need to realize that before he robs you two blind and goes off on his own," he added trying to discredit Neal as quickly as possible.

"I'm going to go talk to Neal for a few minutes, you two start without us," Peter said as he went upstairs and went into the guest room without knocking and found Neal curled up under the blankets his clothes tossed around the room without a care. "These are going to get wrinkled if you leave them like this," Peter remarked as he picked up the clothes and laid them over the back of the desk chair before sitting on the edge of the double size bed letting Neal scoot farther away from him and turning to face the wall. Sitting in silence the FBI tried to read the young man beside him with great difficulty. "I'm not lying…" Neal said softly as he stared at the wall wishing that Peter would believe him. Moving his hand over Peter let it waver over Neal's bare shoulder for a moment before he pulled it back and put in on his own knee as he tapped his foot a bit. "Look Neal…I barely know you, hell if I hadn't hit you with my car we never would have met, so don't take it personal if I don't take your side…" Peter said trying to rationalize everything that had happened to him in the last week and a half.

Rolling over Neal looked at Peter in the semi dark room and sat up in bed the comforter sliding off his bare chest and pooling at his waist. "Which lie did he tell you this time, I'm con man, thief… or a lunatic?" Neal asked pulling one leg up so he could rest his arm on his knee and his head on his arm. "Neal... he told me his side of the story I came up for yours so that I can come to my own conclusion," Peter said softly. Giving a one sided smirk Neal sat up straighter and leaned back against the headboard. "He attacked me… Kramer knows we're werewolves he pushed a silver band against my chest, it didn't kill me because silver only kills when it hits the heart or is ingested… he told me Vincent was furious with me for running away," Neal said watching Peter for any type of reaction. "Phil had to do that he's undercover Neal he told us that…he probably couldn't tell you at the office and he had to stay undercover," Peter said.

"I highly doubt that Peter, just because you say you've known him for so long doesn't mean a thing… so if you're not going to believe me then just go…" Neal said as he looked away and got out of bed. The sheet fell away leaving Neal nude as he walked across the room and grabbed the sweatpants from the dresser drawer and put them on. "Just so you know I can smell the changes in your pheromones… and before you say it yes humans give off pheromones…also called arousal," Neal said with a smirk as he saw Peter turn red. "Don't worry I won't tell Elizabeth you find me sexually attractive…she does too but she's more of like the mother figure so I respect her too much to have it go anywhere… where as you're more of the secretly hot FBI agent I'd rather jump in your office," Neal remarked as he left the room and headed downstairs and sat himself in Peter's old seat next to Elizabeth and scooted closer to her like a child would.

Smiling Elizabeth got up and served dinner just as Peter came back downstairs and sat beside Kramer in the empty seat. As dinner started Neal picked at his food and kept his head down as he listened to Kramer and Peter talk about the old days. When they finished eating Neal helped Elizabeth clear the table and start to wash the dishes. Keeping an ear on Peter and Kramer Neal waited for them to head into the living room and turn on the game before speaking. "Elizabeth can I ask you a question?" Neal asked as he started to dry the dishes.

"Of course Neal, you can ask me anything," Elizabeth said as she continued to wash the dishes.

Neal looked over at his host and sighed softly. "How do you know when you're in love, I know what it feels like to be attracted to someone, but I don't know what real love feels like," Neal said putting the drying towel down on the counter. Elizabeth smiled and turned the water off as she put the sponge and dish down in the basin of the sink. "I can't remember who said it but it's really spot on when trying to describe the feeling of love. 'You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams.'" Elizabeth said as she turned the water back on.

"Thanks," Neal said softly as he resumed drying the dishes and putting them away for Elizabeth. Heading into the living room Neal looked at Kramer for a moment before sitting on the floor by Peter and put his head against Peter's knee and tried to get interested in the game. Feeling the head against his knee Peter subconsciously put his hand onto of Neal's head and began to pet him. Watching out of the corner of his eye Kramer took mental notes on what was going on to tell Adler when they spoke.

* * *

During half time Kramer got up from the couch and said his goodnights and left the townhouse. Hailing a cab outside Kramer gave the driver Adler's address and sat back as the cab traveled into the city. Arriving at the apartment building he nodded to the doorman and went to the penthouse on the top floor and knocked. Waiting for the door to open Kramer stood up straighter as the door opened revealing Kate; she let him in and led him to Adler's office.

"Kramer, you have some nerve coming here without a summoning…" Vincent said looking at the FBI agent. "I just came from Peter Burke's house where your pet is making himself at home, even if he did tell you he's coming home it looks like he's going to back out on your deal," Kramer said standing on the other side of Vincent's desk. "Well that's not good at all…Philip I want you to separate them and make sure Neal knows that he's only wanted here and nowhere else. Be sure to use any method you have to get them apart," Vincent said grabbing his wine glass and holding it.

Nodding and bowing his head Philip left the room and headed for the front door. "How is he?" a female voice asked coming from the living room of the apartment. Kramer stopped and smirked. "You mean Neal; he's good but he's trying to seduce a federal agent. If you leave him there too long you'll never get him back. I have no idea how much he told Peter and his wife," Kramer said seeing the look on Kate's face. Getting up from the couch Kate walked into the office and knocked on the doorframe. "Before you even say it I want him back as well," Vincent said putting his glass down on his desk. "Kramer is going to break them up for us, don't fret Neal will be home soon," he added with a smirk as he got up from his chair and walked across the room.

Kate pursed her lips for a moment. "If you keep abusing him he'll just keep running away," Kate said backing away until she hit the doorframe and turned her head away. "I…. that slipped out, what I meant to say was you should show Neal that you're the one in control. He needs to be punished," Kate said taking in a shaky breath as she waited for Vincent to calm down. Snarling lightly Vincent left the room and walked into Neal's room and started to trash it. "That ungrateful whelp he's going to regret this," Vincent said to himself as he took the sketch books and pencils to lock them up in his closet safe as punishment until Neal learned his place. Pacing his room Vincent finally calmed down enough to strip his clothing and stalked to his private bathroom to take a shower.

Getting under the hot water Vincent looked at the wall in front of him and began to think about what he was going to do to Neal when he got him back to punish him for running off with someone else who wasn't him. That whelp responds well to a good beating. I should just put him at death's door then nurse him back to health to show him how kind I can be, Vincent thought with a smirk as he finished his shower. Getting out of the stall he wrapped a towel around his waist and went back into his room and made sure the door was locked as he dressed. Oh Neal… you think the FBI can protect you don't you…but you know if you turn on me you will regret it…Vincent thought as he finished dressing and tossed the towel onto the back of the desk chair in his room as he started to plan the physical punishment he was going to use against the lesser werewolf.

* * *

Neal quickly grew bored of watching the game from the floor and crawled up onto the couch next to Peter. The agent initially ignored the other man until his slipped his hand onto his thigh. "Neal…" Peter said in a stiff tone as he looked down at the hand that didn't move. Waiting for a moment for Neal's hand to move Peter felt his annoyance level rising as the hand stayed on his thigh. Taking a chance Neal used his hand on Peter's thigh to launch himself at the agent locking their lips together in a deep kiss. Stunned at first Peter didn't realize what was going on until after his brain rebooted. Moving with speed Peter shoved the younger man off him with enough force to send Neal toppling off the couch his arm hitting the coffee table hard as he landed awkwardly on the floor with at least a sprained wrist from the fall. "What the hell was that Neal…you know I'm a married man and you just decide to throw yourself at me like that!" Peter yelled not caring at the moment if Elizabeth heard it or that Neal was turning red with shame.

"Sorry… I…sorry…" Neal whispered dejectedly his eyes fresh with tears as he got to his feet slowly and ran upstairs to the bathroom and locked himself inside. Sliding to the floor Neal hugged his right arm against his body trying to ignore the pain radiating from it as he rocked a bit to calm himself down. Sniffling loudly Neal got up quietly and unlocked the door and peeked outside the door for any signs of anyone before slipping to the guest room and shutting the door quietly behind him. Crawling into bed Neal covered himself with the blanket and ignored Satchmo scratching at the door to be let in. Straining his enhanced hearing Neal listened to Peter as he came upstairs and went straight to the master bedroom and shut the door with force and began to rant to his wife. Grabbing a pillow Neal put it over his head to block out the sound so he could lay there in shame.

Waiting in the darkness for Peter and Elizabeth to go to sleep Neal stared at the angry red glare of the alarm clock on the night stand. After ten-thirty heard Peter finally stop ranting and get into bed. When the house was quiet Neal slipped out of bed and dressed in the simplest thing he could throw on that wouldn't bring too much attention to him and leaving the guest room he crept downstairs with a catlike grace avoiding the creaking stair at the bottom with ease as he found the note pad Elizabeth had left out for a shopping list. Tearing the top page off Neal grabbed the pen and sat at the table and used the track lighting that was still on in the kitchen as his only source of light as he wrote his goodbye note.

Finishing the note Neal grabbed the paperweight off the counter and left the note under it on the table in plain view before leaving the house in the dead of the night. Walking a distance before finding cabs that were luckily still in service Neal hailed one and gave the address to the build where Vincent's apartment was. Keeping quiet as the driver talked to him the whole way Neal handed him a twenty he had lifted from Elizabeth's purse and got out of the cab telling the driver to keep the change. Heading into the lobby the doorman greeted Neal which Neal responded with a weak smile claiming he was just tired from being away so long traveling. Riding the elevator to the penthouse apartment he swallowed hard as he gave a light knock.

The door flew open in such a rush that Neal was barely able to catch his breath as Kate pulled him into the penthouse and started to fuss over him. "Vincent's been worried about you… in his own way…Neal… are you crying?" Kate asked realizing the young man still had tears in his eyes from when he wrote the note to the Burkes. "I got some smoke in my eyes my cabbie was smoking and it aggravated my allergies…" Neal said in a monotone as he let the young woman manhandle him into the living room of the penthouse where their alpha male was relaxing. Keeping his gaze down Neal stood where Kate left him as she left the room per Vincent's silent ordering gaze. Looking up through his eyelashes Neal saw the other male get up and walk towards him. Not even bothering to form an apology Neal lowered his gaze back to the floor as he steeled himself for the punishment he knew was coming. What he wasn't prepared for was Vincent caressing his cheek.

Looking up in shock Neal stood there frozen as the hand moved away and returned in the form of a closed fist breaking his cheekbone as he hit the floor hard. Crouch down Vincent grabbed Neal by his hair and yanked Neal's head up and shook it a couple times making Neal dizzy. Blinking to get the room to stop spinning Neal looked up into Vincent's eyes and silently begged him not to do anything worse than he was doing to himself already. "Don't look at me like that… you brought this on yourself…if you utter a single sound I'll make sure you suffer," Vincent hissed as he threw Neal to the floor and kicked him in the face. Trying not to whimper in pain Neal felt the blood pour down past his lips and drip on the floor. Not being rational Vincent snarled and grabbed Neal by the back of his neck and forced his face against the blood on the floor. "Lick it up I don't want a stain on the marble…clean it now or I'll break something else," Vincent warned snarling with a smirk as he let Neal go.

Staying on the floor Neal slowly lapped the blood off the floor even though it continued to drip from his nose. When he was finally finished Neal felt sick from licking the blood. _I deserve it… I wasn't supposed to leave and it's not like Peter will want me back…I burned that bridge already…_Neal thought as he curled up on the floor and waited for his cheek and nose to heal. Wincing as the bones healed slowly Neal looked up carefully at Vincent. "Do you promise never to leave me again like this?" Vincent asked getting a silent nod. "Good now go to your room and don't come out until I call you, and as punishment I took your sketchbooks… you'll get them back once you've earned them," Vincent said dismissing Neal.

Walking to his room Neal quietly went inside and made a beeline for the small en suite bathroom to wash the blood off his face. Neal felt a wave of depression hit him as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. Drying his face carefully Neal returned to his room and sat by the window and looked out over the city at lights moving on the roads and apartment lights turning on and off. Pulling his legs to his chest Neal sat there his eyes not focusing on anything.

* * *

Peter woke to Elizabeth shaking him in the early morning hours. Reaching up and turning the light on he looked blurrily at his wife who shoved a sheet of paper at him. Blinking a few times Peter began to read the note.

'Dear Elizabeth and Peter,

I'm sorry but by the time you read this I'll be back at Vincent's, he's probably going to be punishing me for leaving again…

Don't worry I'm used to his abuse, it's nothing I can't heal from and if I had stayed he would have killed you…

I'm doing this to protect you because you were the only people who ever cared about me.

Neal

P.S. Peter, if you want to bring Vincent down then hit him where it hurts you've got the means just use them. – Neal

'7865B Watterson St.' 'Lunar Rose'

Grabbing his cell phone Peter called Diana and held the phone away from his ear as she yelled at him for calling so early. "Diana… Di… listen I need you and Jones to come into the office early… we have to get to work and no one else can know about this," Peter said as he got out of bed and started to dress. "Look, this is big we could bring down one of the biggest conmen in the country and a possibly dirty agent in the same case," Peter said as he grabbed his keys and made his way downstairs and climbed into his car and drove to the city. Arriving at the office Peter went inside and waved to the night guard and made his way up to the twenty-first floor where Diana and Jones were waiting for him and explanation as to why they were there so early. "We've got a lot of work to do; also we're going to be working without FBI approval because Vincent Adler has a mole inside the FBI and one wrong move could get us or Neal killed," Peter said as he went into his office with the other agents and closed the door.

"How are we going to do that without raising suspicion if there is a mole in the agency?" Diana asked wary of the whole plan. "I'm going to wherever this place is however I need help in finding out what it is," Peter said handing the note over. The two agents looked at one another before getting to work. Peter paced as he waited for any information. After an hour Jones walked up to Peter. "That address is an abandoned building…or so we're led to believe but according to the power company the building's power is turned back on every once in a while and it turns into an one night only dance club. According to the power company another check came in to turn the power back on tomorrow night from six at night to six in the morning," Jones said handing the note back to Peter. "I'll see you later I'm going to crash somewhere until it's actually time to be here…" he said as he walked off.

Diana walked over to Peter and stood next to him. "You're sweet on him… that's why you want to save him isn't it?" Diana asked reading her boss easily. Peter looked over shocked. "It's not that… he's being abused and he doesn't deserve that life… and I also yelled at him earlier tonight and I can't leave him in that life," Peter said looking at the note once more. "I can't even imagine what he's being put through right now…according to Neal, Adler is to put it mildly crazy and possessive," Peter said as he sat at his desk and read the note a third time before folding it and putting it in his top desk drawer. Turning toward the window Peter looked at the city and sighed at the view.

As the sun rose Peter ignored the noises of the office behind him. "Hey Peter…how did the game end last night? Kramer asked as he walked around the desk and saw Peter was lost in his own world. Touching Peter on the shoulder he watched the other agent jump a bit. "Sorry, you seem distracted everything alright?" Kramer asked looking at his friend. "Huh yeah… I was just thinking about something is all, Philip can I ask you something… when your undercover with Adler doesn't it worry you that someday he might catch on that you're not a dirty agent?" Peter asked testing the water carefully.

Kramer cracked a fake smile as he came up with a lie quickly. "I worry about that every day but he's so busy with his own life he really doesn't pay attention to me; I'm more of a security guard than anything keeping an eye on something or making sure Neal never ran away," Kramer said keeping his 'honest' face on as he lied right to Peter's face. "Speaking of, where is your new little shadow I thought he would have been chasing you around the office all day," Kramer said smirking. Peter went through his mind quickly to come up with a lie as to why Neal wasn't there with him. "He wasn't feeling so well this morning so he decided to stay home and rest," Peter lied keeping an eye on the other agent.

Having a brief staring contest Kramer chuckled "You must be ecstatic to have some time away from him, so you want to have some beers later just the two of us it will be fun there is this great sports bar near here," Philip said. Peter shook his head. "Sorry I have other plans for tonight. It's important and I promised Elizabeth I would do; you know how wives can be sometimes, make a promise and you have to keep it," Peter said with a chuckle. Kramer smiled though it faltered a bit. "Well that is true, I'll let you get back to whatever it is you're doing," Kramer said chuckling as he left the office.

* * *

Peter worked quickly to finish everything that day by five making sure that everything was signed in all the right places but just as he was about to leave Peter was called in Hughes' office for a brief meeting that lasted over an hour. When he was finally able to leave Peter realized he would never make it home then back to the secret club so he drove straight to the club calling El on the way to warn her that he would be late getting home. Driving up to the address Peter was surprised to see just how lively it was with people just coming and going. Giving his car to the young valet Peter pocketed the ticket and went inside with a group. The air was filled with a heavy base from the DJ's speakers. Walking parallel to the bar Peter veered over and called one of the bartenders over. "Vincent Adler!" Peter yelled over the music.

The bartender pointed over to a large section of couches on a platform area against the wall with a glass wall partition. Heading over through the crowds Peter got the sense of something not being right, shaking it off he wrote it off as being in a place he didn't like as much. Getting to the section two large men blocked the doorway. Thinking for a moment Peter decided not to show his badge and thought of the word Neal had left in the note. "Lunar Rose" Peter said loudly over the music and watched the men part and let him through. Inside the obvious VIP section Peter found Neal lounging with his head on his arm alone on a large black leather couch that could have been mistaken for a bed in a pair of tight pants and mesh-shirt and an obvious dog collar.

Neal looked up stunned that Peter was actually there. Getting up from the couch Neal stood there his bare feet slapping on the hardwood as he padded over to the agent. "Peter…you came…or are you just here because Elizabeth made you come?" Neal asked standing there. Peter stood there for a moment, and then he remembered his reaction to the kiss the night before. "I'm actually here to get you out of here and bring you home; El doesn't even know I'm here," Peter said as he stood before the younger man. Neal opened his mouth to respond when the guards parted revealing Vincent carrying drinks and not looking too happy.

"You must be Agent Burke…I've heard a lot about you, the stories don't do you justice. What are you doing here? Better yet how did you get in here this is for VIP's only and you're not one of them…" Vincent said sitting down and motioned for Neal to sit back down. Draping his free arm on Neal like he was nothing more than an object Vincent looked over at the agent and watched him. "Neal did you let him in here or maybe give him the password?" Vincent asked in a kind sounding voice which meant he was beyond angry. Before Neal could respond Kate walked in with a smirk on her lips. "I invited him…to repay him for being so kind to Neal after hitting him with his car we never did play nice and thank him," Kate said covering for Neal's mistake.

Looking down Neal felt the bile in his throat for a moment before he forced it back down, he knew that being in Kate's debt meant that payment would be humiliating and worse if he quickly didn't own up to the truth. "She's lying, I gave him the address and password in a note when I left his house last night," Neal said sitting up as far as Vincent would let him. "Besides it doesn't matter who told him about this place you're not going to let him leave alive even if he's a Federal Agent. This club is a death trap," Neal said slipping free of Vincent and standing up and slowly walking to Peter's side. "Now that's not true Neal…I'll let him leave alive… this time… if he goes right now and never shows his face here again…ever or interferes with our lives," Vincent said sipping his drink. Neal looked from Vincent to Peter and gave a weak smile. "Let me walk him out of here safely and I'll come right back I swear…" Neal said taking Peter's hand. Vincent looked Neal over for a moment before nodding "You have five minutes, if your one minute late so help me you will regret it," Vincent remarked as Neal disappeared with Peter past the guards and into the noise of the club.

* * *

Neal held onto Peter's hand as they walked through the club, feeling bold and bored Neal dragged Peter onto the dance floor and moved in closer so their chests were touch because of how everyone was moving. Seeing that Peter wasn't comfortable Neal grabbed the other man's hands and moved them so they were on the edge of the large group close to the back hall and planted Peter's hands on his hips before moving his hands up Peter's arms to grab his shoulders. After he was sure Neal began to move seeing that Peter was keeping up pretty well for a government suit. Smirking Neal made sure that their moves should be labeled illegal. Turning around Neal smirked as he felt Peter's arms move around him. Leaning his head back Neal found Peter's shoulder and let the music take them. When the song ended Neal maneuvered them through the remaining crowd and down the back hall until they were just a few feet from the back door.

Far enough from the music they could speak and hear each other normally. "I didn't think a suite like you could dance like that it was…hot," Neal said trying to control himself. Peter smirked as he stood there. "I had a decent teacher, all though I'm pretty sure my teacher was just trying to get lucky," Peter remarked as he leaned against the brick wall behind him. "Did it work… is your teacher getting lucky?" Neal asked taking a step closer.

Peter stood his ground as Neal got closer until their chests were touching. "How lucky" Neal purred playing with Peter's tie a bit and slid his hand up Peter's chest and quickly worked on the knot and pulled the tie off with ease and tossed it aside before grabbing Peter by the back of the neck into a deep kiss and moaned loudly as he kissed the agent. Peter was not one to be dominated especially by someone like Neal. Turning the tables Peter shoved Neal against the wall as they began to make out. Moaning at the mild dominance Peter was showing Neal barely realized he was wrapping his legs around Peter's waist until they broke for air. Feeling drunk on the lack of oxygen Neal blinked a couple times to try and keep himself from getting too dizzy. Letting himself down Neal stared into Peter's eyes and felt the lust growing again. "I want to kiss you again… " Neal said his mind being unfiltered.

Breathing heavy Peter shoved Neal against the wall again and kissed him again with more force. Moving his hands up against the mesh shirt and pushing it up Neal's chest Peter knew he was breaking his wedding vows and ever promise he ever made to his wife but for some reason he also knew it felt right to be with Neal.

"So this is what happens when I let you off your leash?" Vincent said standing in the middle of the hall. Neal looked over and pushed Peter's hand off his chest slowly. "Vincent…I…I …I made a mistake; it was all my fault just let Peter leave…please don't hurt him," Neal begged as he walked over toward the other man. Standing before Vincent Neal reached over and touched his chest and wrapped his arm around Vincent's neck as he nuzzled his neck showing submission. "You see Neal I know that if I don't actually punish you… you'll never learn anything, So it looks like I have to take your toys away," Vincent said calmly as he reached into his belt and grabbed his Beretta from his belt and pointed at Peter and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Pulling away from Vincent Neal launched himself at Peter and was at his side in the blink of an eye. Putting his hands over the bullet wound in Peter's chest Neal sobbed as he pressed down as hard as he could to stop the bleeding. "Peter, come on please don't die…" Neal said softly as he heard Vincent walk up behind him. Feeling a white rage fill him Neal turned around swiping his arm at Vincent as it transformed into his werewolf arm the claws leaving deep gouges in the brick wall as Vincent dodged while Neal continued to transform. Snarling loudly Neal's lips curled over his teeth as he stalked towards Vincent. "Before you rip my head off Neal… think about this if we fight he'll die… so you have to choose Neal… revenge or-" Vincent was cut off by Neal tackling him to the ground his teeth sinking into Vincent's neck as he shook his head back and forth. Swinging with great force Neal slammed Vincent's head against the wall and floor.

Hearing the click of a gun Neal released Vincent and looked up at the noise and saw Kramer standing there with his gun drawn. Curling his lip Neal kept his ears back against his head as he moved toward Kramer. "You come one step closer and I'll put a bullet in you," Kramer warned as Neal continued closer. It was hearing a soft groan behind him that snapped Neal out of his trance and he trotted back to Peter's side to nuzzle him and whimper as he pawed Peter to keep him awake. Seeing that Peter was beginning to bleed out Neal looked over at Kramer and saw he was gone as was Adler. Snuffing loudly Neal decided to take matters into his own hands and sank his teeth deeply into Peter's arm and began to drag him toward the back door.

As he started to calm down Neal changed back into his human form. Silently sighing he reached into Peter's pocket and pulled the other man's cell phone to dialed 911 and keeping as calm as possible as he gave the woman on the other end of call information on where to come. Shivering at the fact he was sitting naked Neal curled up on himself to cover himself and conserve heat. As he stayed on the phone Neal wished that he could go into Vincent's office for something to wear. As soon as he heard the ambulance Neal dashed into the Vincent's office where he quickly found some of his spare clothes and dressed before returning to Peter's side just as the paramedics arrived. Standing aside as they strapped Peter to a gurney Neal followed close behind begging he be taken along with Peter. "How are you related to the victim?' one of the paramedics asked as they loaded Peter into the back of the ambulance. Neal thought quickly trying to think of something that would get him into the back. "I'm… I'm his boyfriend… I'm all he's got," Neal lied as he was let in and took his seat on the side and watched the paramedic work on Peter. Sitting in a silent sock Neal watched Peter's face to keep from crying again as he clutched Peter's cellphone still.

When they arrived at the hospital Neal held onto Peter's hand as they were led to the ER for emergency surgery to stabilize him, after a brief struggle Neal was manhandled by a couple large male nurses who walked him to the waiting room and forcefully sat him down in a plastic chair. Looking at his hand Neal saw the phone covered in blood. Wiping the blood off the smart phone screen Neal searched through Peter's contacts and found Elizabeth's and his home number. Hitting the speed dial button Neal felt his leg jiggle with nerves. "Peter? Where are you?" Elizabeth asked over the phone. "Elizabeth… its Neal…I…it's all… my fault… Peter's been shot and he's probably going to die and… and I'm sorry…we're at the hospital…and I'm sorry…" Neal said as he tried hard not to cry again.

"Neal…Neal, I promise it is okay sweetie just take a deep breath just tell me which hospital and I'll be right there…"Elizabeth said waiting for Neal to tell her the location of the hospital. "Okay… Neal I'm on my way just stay where you are okay," she said making her way to her car and driving to the hospital. Breaking at least six traffic laws Elizabeth ran into the waiting room and found Neal a nervous wreck. Going over to him she put her arms around Neal and comforted him. "How did it happen… was he undercover or something?" Elizabeth asked as she comforted Neal.

Holding onto Peter's cell phone tightly Neal rocked on the chair as he gathered the courage to speak. "I was at this club with Vincent and Kate… it's a werewolf only club…Peter showed up, and after Vincent ordered him to leave I was walking Peter out when I decided to dance with Peter and one thing led to another…we kissed which led to another that's when Vincent found us… an… and he shot Peter to punish me…" Neal said breaking into tears again. Elizabeth put a comforting arm around Neal and rubbed his back.

* * *

Five minutes later a doctor walked over and looked at Elizabeth and Neal. "Are you here for Mr. Burke?" the doctor asked standing before the two. Elizabeth stood up slowly "I'm his wife… is he…dead?" Elizabeth asked trying to keep a calm face. "Actually…Mrs. Burke I don't know how to say it but he's going to be just fine… in fact he's healing or almost done… when I got to him the bleeding had stopped and all we had to do was remove the bullet… which from the hole in his chest had gone straight through his heart. In fact I should be here telling you that he's dead…" the doctor said truly perplexed. Neal looked up hopeful and smiled not bothering to hide it.

"Can we go see him?" Neal asked standing up slowly. Nodding the doctor walked Neal and Elizabeth to Peter's room and opened the door quietly. "Stay as long as you want he should be waking up soon. A nurse will be in soon to change his blood bag," the doctor said before leaving. Elizabeth sat down in the chair by the bed and head Peter's hand. Neal shifted his weight as he closed the door. "I know why he's still alive…I turned him…by accident of course," Neal said looking at the floor. "Are you saying my husband is now a werewolf?" Elizabeth asked in a hushed tone. "Uh… pretty much, if it wasn't for the bite Peter probably would have died…"Neal said keeping his distance.

Elizabeth sat there for a moment and sighed. "I don't know how to feel but right now, thank you Neal you probably saved Peter's life, as for your actions before I say anything else I want you to know that I'm not very happy that you would go after Peter the way you did," Elizabeth remarked looking at the werewolf. "I'm sorry… it's just… I love him Elizabeth, it was kind of love at first sight when he showed me such compassion the night he hit me with his car," Neal said keeping his distance.

Going quiet Elizabeth felt Peter stir a bit. "Oh Peter…I was so worried about you and so was your new boyfriend…Neal told me all about it," she said calling her husband out on his transgressions. "El…it's not like that…yes we kissed but that's all… but I have to change the subject, how did I survive a gun shot in such a close range?" Peter asked looking from his wife to Neal. "I… kinda bit you when I was trying to drag you out of the club, so…it seems that you're a werewolf now," Neal said looking out the window.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Excuse me, I'm a what?" Peter asked sitting up as he yanked out the needles in his arm and got out of the bed and walked over to Neal and spun him around. "Neal did you bite me to save my life?" he asked looking at the werewolf who became shy and looked down. Mumbling something Peter smirked when he was able to understand it. "I know you didn't mean it but you did save my life Neal and I'm really grateful…" the new werewolf said placing a kiss on Neal's forehead. Sniffling Neal latched onto the other man and sniffled louder. "Vincent's going kill me… I tried to rip his throat out… that's if he survived" Neal said softly as he held onto Peter. Taking pity on the younger werewolf Peter walked him to the bed in the room as he pushed it closer to his own and had Neal get on the bed and get comfortable. Putting the rails down between them Peter got into bed and reached across the two inch gap and held Neal's hand and rubbed his thumb softly on the back of Neal's hand. "It's okay Neal… I'll protect you even if Adler wants you back I'll kill him first no one is going to lay a finger on you again except for me," Peter promised softly.

Feeling drained from all the excitement Neal fell asleep under the thin hospital blanket still holding onto Peter's hand. "Hey El… you're not upset about this are you?" Peter asked remembering his wife was there. "Not as much anymore. Just as long as I can watch you two make out sometime, and you get Neal a job somewhere." She said getting up from the chair and kissing Peter's cheek. "Actually I was thinking about getting him a consulting job at the office he is really good at it," Peter said keeping his voice down as Neal slept. Getting comfortable Peter looked at his new family before falling asleep.

Elizabeth sat there watching the two sleeping on the two beds. Standing up so as not to wake them Elizabeth walked to the coffee machine and got herself a cup of hospital coffee. Nursing the cup Elizabeth walked around the quite ward as she sipped the bitter drink. When she was finished she threw the cup away and returned to Peter's room to find him and Neal still sound asleep. Though their positions had changed and Neal was now curled up in a ball against Peter's chest for either warmth or comfort. Smiling at just how cute they looked Elizabeth made her way to the little couch across the room and made herself comfortable before trying to get some sleep for the night.

* * *

Waking up on a hospital couch was not something Elizabeth enjoyed, what she did enjoy was that Neal and Peter were awake and talking. "Hey we we're just waiting for you to wake up, I've been discharged already it seems my bullet hole has vanished and the doctors are puzzled but they are releasing me," Peter said as Neal practically knocked him off his feet as he latched onto him. Neal seemed happier than Elizabeth had ever seen him. "Well I'm glad you're being released but care to explain why Neal looks like he's going to explode with excitement," she remarked smiling at Neal's infectious smile. "Peter official through werewolf customs has become the alpha male in our little pack and he's chosen me as a werewolf mate," Neal said bouncing on the balls of his feet as he finally pulled away. Peter decided to put his foot down and put a hand on Neal's shoulder to calm him down. "Calm down Neal…let's go home," Peter said putting an arm around Neal and holding Elizabeth's hand as they walked toward the main exit.

"Neal George Caffrey?" A voice called forcing the three to turn around. Peter instantly recognized the two men standing there as Kramer's two best men. "Does Agent Kramer know you're here?" Peter asked taking his role as Alpha serious as he pushed Neal behind him a bit. "Yes sir, he sent us with an official arrest warrant for Mr. Caffrey. So we will be taking him with us at this moment," the first agent said as the other came around and grabbed Neal's arm and began to man handle him into submission against the wall and cuff the younger werewolf despite his cries of being innocent on all charges.

Stepping forward Peter grabbed the agent's arm and pulled him away from Neal. "What are the charges for his arrest?" Peter asked hoping to poke some holes in the warrant. "Art forgery, art theft, and attempted murder of Vincent Adler," the man said pulling his arm free and grabbing Neal's upper arm hard. Neal looked at Peter with fear filled eyes as he was led away. "Neal, just go with them for now, I'm going to look into these charges and get you out I promise," Peter said as he felt a lump in his throat as he watched Neal be legally taken away from him and Elizabeth.

Neal struggled to keep looking behind him at Peter as he was led out of the hospital and shoved into the back seat of the government issued car. Sitting quietly Neal looked out the window as they headed to the FBI building. Letting the agents think he was being submissive Neal worked on the handcuffs to get free, lowering his head he closed his eyes he listened for the telltale click of cuffs. Knowing that in the dead silence of the car the handcuffs coming unlocked would give away his plan Neal decided to start talking to drown out his escape attempt. "You know if Kramer wanted to see me all he had to do was come see me himself he didn't need to send his henchmen," Neal remarked as he heard the first cuff click open. Giving a tiny smirk Neal decided to keep the one sided conversation going. "He's known me for eight years and he chooses now to get flirty, that's kinda cute," Neal said hoping to get the agents caught off guard enough to not realize he had slipped his cuffs.

When they pulled up in front of the FBI building Neal quickly scanned the area for anyone who looked like an agent in waiting when he saw that everyone was an everyday normal citizen he gave a sigh of relief and waited for one of the gents to open the back door. Keeping his arms behind his back Neal acted as if he was still handcuffed as they led him inside and up to the interrogation room on the twentieth floor. Entering the overly white room Neal glanced around and found that he was all alone. Smirking he turned around and put his hand into his pocket and tossed the cuffs back at one of the agents. "Next time… get better cuffs those things were child's play," he remarked as he walked around the table and sat down and slouched back.

Sitting there Neal waited for someone to come in as he strained his ears to hear anyone outside the room. After what seemed like hours the door finally opened revealing Kramer carrying a medium sized folder. Tossing the file on the table Kramer walked around the table and grabbed Neal's wrist and forced it up onto the table as he grabbed a pair of cuffs from his pocket and snapped it around Neal's wrist before grabbing the younger man's other wrist and cuffing it. "I don't want you to get away," Kramer said smirking as he walked back to his side of the table and sat down seeing the ill look on Neal's face.

"Before you even ask, yes those are handcuffs are made with silver. I thought it was pretty fitting to stick your ass in those cuffs," Kramer remarked opening the file before him and turning it towards Neal. "It seems Adler had a backup plan like he always seems to have, according to his living will if you ever snapped and attacked him or successfully killed him his lawyer was to go to the FBI with a file box filled with evidence that would put you away for a very… very long time," Kramer said taping the file with a smirk. Neal whimpered at the silver on his skin; as he felt sick as if he was fighting off the flu or something worse. "I want to see Peter…" Neal said softly as his eyes began to unfocused a bit. Laughing Kramer sat back against the back of his seat. "Like he would ever want to see you again," Kramer said just as there was a loud knock on the door before it opened. "He's not going to abandon me," Neal said as he saw darkness creep into his vision.

Kramer scoffed as he got up and started to converse with agent that needed to speak with him. "I don't care if Burke is here keep his busy until I get a confession," Kramer said in a hushed tone as he shut the door and went back to his seat. "I'll take the cuffs off when you just say yes or nod to this question; did you do the crimes listed on the warrant?" Kramer asked. Feeling too weak to speak Neal nodded just as the door burst open revealing Peter. Neal felt dizzy and collapsed when he tried to stand and rushing to Neal's side Peter looked back at the other agent in the room. "These are silver lined aren't they… you bastard," Peter barked with a snarl in his voice. Grabbing the cuffs Peter tugged on them and snapped the weak silver in the cuffs and tossed them aside and lightly slapped Neal's face until he opened his eyes. "Peter…I don't feel so good," Neal slurred as he let Peter pull him closer. "I'm taking him home Phil and don't you dare try to stop me," the agent growled as he helped Neal to his feet. Walking the younger werewolf out of the room Peter came face to face with his boss.

"Peter… he has to stay, just get him some water he looks like he's going to be ill," Hughes said as Peter went past him. Walking Neal to a small bench nearby and left him there for a moment to get a bottle of water from the nearby vending machine. Opening it and helping him take the first couple sips Peter sighed softly. "Take it easy and go slow, there good… okay now feeling better?" Peter asked seeing the color coming back to Neal's face. Neal looked up into Peter's eyes before dropping his gaze. "Please don't be mad at me… I promise I'll be good…I just want to go home," Neal said. "I know you would good Neal, you're always good but you have to go with him for now I promise to get you out though," Peter said stroking Neal's hair back off his face.

Finishing the water Neal stood up slowly just as Kramer came over. "Come on Caffrey you agreed that the charges were correct, and I would like to get you in your jumpsuit before rush hour," Kramer said as he looked at Neal and grabbed him by the arm. Looking over at Peter and begging with his eyes Neal let Kramer pull him away again without a fight.

* * *

Riding in silence Neal tried to plan on how to survive in prison until his trial that is if there was going to be one. Arriving at the prison Neal looked at the hulking building with his stomach twisting in knots. After the long processing Neal stood before the guard as he looked Neal over for a moment and nodded his head toward the door. Walking in front of the guard Neal held onto the cheap scratchy blanket as they walked into the cell block, right away Neal noticed every guy looking him over and yelling about fresh meat and what they wanted to force him to do. Keeping his eyes down Neal hugged the blanket tighter against his chest.

Stopping when the guard told him to the door beside them opened, and Neal walked in he noticed the two beds the toilet and the sink, on the top bunk was a body. Jumping down the man walked over to Neal as the cell door clanged shut. Looking Neal over the man smirked and circled the young werewolf before speaking. "So what's your name…my names Matthew Keller you can call me Keller, new meat…" the man said with a smirk as he leaned against the beds. Neal stayed rooted to the spot for a moment accepting the fact that he was in jail while looking at his cell mate. "I'm Neal…Neal Caffrey," Neal said as he put his things down on the bottom bunk and sat down before curling up his back facing the cell.

Keller spun around and looked at his new cellmate. "Hey, don't be a downer, it's not so bad here if you know the right people…" Keller said as he pulled himself onto the top bunk. "So you might want to grow some eyes in the back of your head especially with a face like that a lot of these guys will try to jump you. Just some friendly advice…so Caffrey you got someone on the outside?" Keller asked curiously. Neal thought for a minute about talking about Peter. "Neal thought for a minute about talking about Peter. "Yeah…I do, they are the only ones who have ever shown me any compassion," Neal said staring at the wall.

* * *

After hours of being trapped in the small cell Neal got up from the cot and started to pace around the cell. Throwing his arm out Keller stopped Neal with a chuckle. "You're making me dizzy with all your pacing so cool it, the first couple days can be stressful. Just find some hobbies, porn really helps around here and you also better get your hands on some cigarettes it's the currency of prison," Keller remarked watching Neal pace again. "I don't really do well in small spaces; I have to get it out of here… "Neal said as he stopped by the cell door and looked out at the men walking around and looking him over. Feeling uncomfortable Neal moved away and sat back on the bottom bunk trying to think of something to do.

By dinner time Neal reluctantly got off the bed and followed behind Keller as they made their way to the mess hall. Grabbing a tray and getting in line Neal looked at the food and grimaced. After being so pampered by Vincent for so many years and more recently Elizabeth's cooking; Neal didn't know if he could eat the food. Pushing the food around his plate Neal propped his head up with his hand sighing as he wrinkled his nose from the smell he pushed the tray away and sighed again.

"Caffrey you got a visitor" one of the guards said as they came up behind Neal. Getting up from the table Neal followed the guard out of the mess hall. Arriving at a room and letting the guard opening the door. Walking into the room Neal smiled when his eyes fell on Peter. "You got two hours before head count and lights out," the guard said before leaving and locking the door. "Peter… I hate it here I want to go home," Neal said as he dropped onto the chair by the small table and looked across the table at the alpha wolf. Peter gave a weak smile as he watched Neal. "I'm working on getting you out of here legally…but it's not going well. However I won't quit until you are out of here…that's a promise," Peter said as he reached across the small café size table and took one of Neal's hand in his and held it.

Neal looked at the small gesture with a smile and noticed for the first time the small bed in the room behind Peter. It took Neal that long to realize that they weren't in a regular visitor's room but a conjugal visit room. "Peter…won't the guards talk about this?" Neal asked in a worried tone that Peter would be known as an agent. "It's okay…I didn't tell anyone here who I am, and I never wear my ring so it's fine, besides it doesn't have to be about sex. I know that it started off hot and heavy but I don't want this to be just about sex. I'm not going to treat you the way Adler did like some toy to play with," Peter said as moved his hand back for a moment to turn his phone off. "For the next two hours you have my complete undivided attention.

Stunned that once again in the short span of time in eight years he was being treated like a person Neal gaped for a moment. "I… I don't know what to say…it's weird to hear those words together especially from you… well especially after that make out session at the club," Neal said with a small smirk. Peter chuckled and tapped his fingers on the table for a moment as he tried not to look right into Neal's eyes, which were his downfall. They were the reason Peter had played tonsil hockey with the younger werewolf the night before; they showed every emotion the young man felt but more intensely.

Looking up Peter found Neal watching him. "What?" Peter asked with a chuckle as he saw Neal look him over a bit. Shrugging Neal just smiled at the look he got. "I just like watching you you're interesting, also I was thinking about how you would look without your clothes on, since you've already seen me without mine it's only fair to see you," Neal remarked as he got up slowly and walked around the table and sat on Peter's lap and played with his shirt collar before unbuttoning the buttons on Peter's shirt. Giving a small growl Peter grabbed Neal's hands and pulled them away. Smirking at the noise he got Neal decided to be more aggressive Neal leaned in and kissed Peter as he pulled his hands free and continued to undo the rest of the buttons on Peter's shirt as he pushed it off and pulled away for air.

Getting up Neal stripped off his orange top and tossed it aside before he crawled onto the bed against the wall. Following Neal to the bed Peter climbed over him and looked down at the younger werewolf who was looking up at him. "You have the most amazing eyes I've ever seen…" Peter said getting sucked into the deepness of Neal's eyes as he leaned down and kissed Neal again before pulling back. "I know I said I didn't want this to be about sex but right now I can't fight the urge to make sure everyone knows you're mine," Peter said getting possessive of Neal through his werewolf instincts. "Well then shut up and do me, I'm not making an argument for you to stop," Neal remarked as he yanked Peter into another kiss. Peter groaned lightly as he acted like a wolf and began to paw at the rest of Neal's clothing. Fumbling with the clothes Peter yanked them off with almost enough force to shred them.

Stripping the young werewolf Peter quickly removed his own clothes. Neal moaned at the view as he dug his nails into Peter's back as he felt the other werewolf sink his teeth into Neal's neck. Crying out in pleasure Neal kept a fiercely tight grip on the alpha werewolf. Panting loudly to catch his breath Neal ignored the dull throb in his shoulder from where Peter had bitten him. After a moment Neal opened his eyes again and looked into Peter's eyes. "You keep visiting like this and maybe prison won't be so bad…" the young werewolf remarked as he felt his heart rate slow back down. "Who says we're done yet," Peter remarked moved slowly to tease Neal.

By the end Neal's mind was so filled with endorphins that he was floating on one of the greatest highs he's ever felt. Even greater than the first painting he ever stole or the first time he replaced a great masterpiece with one of his perfect forgeries. Staying curled up in Peter's arms Neal closed his eyes and tried to rest. When the guard came back for Neal he found the inmate he was looking for sound asleep in Peter's arms. "Hey kid wake up…" the guard said reaching to shake Neal's shoulder. Peter let out an involuntary snarl at the guard as he pulled Neal closer.

Neal sat up and put a hand on Peter's chest and pushed him back down. "I have to go back now but please come back to visit," Neal said as he kept himself covered with the sheet as he grabbed his clothes and handed Peter his. Peter cleared his throat as Neal started to drop his sheet. Looking over his shoulder and smirked at the guard who was watching. "Why don't you take a picture it will last longer, though if you do he might rip you to pieces," Neal said as he got dressed making sure to put on a little show for Peter. Peter dressed quickly and yanked Neal into a kiss before the guard pulled them apart. "I'll be back in a week to see you," Peter promised as he watched Neal get pulled away.

* * *

The weeks progressed turning into months; as the next available Saturday came around again Peter was beat, he worked his ass off every day to have the weekend free to visit Neal only to constantly be busy. By Saturday morning Peter was getting ready to go up to the prison when he got a call from the office about another case. Sighing loudly Peter put his phone down and looked at his wife. "That was Jones there is a case we're being called in on, we were requested by the local police," Peter said looking for his badge. "Peter it's been weeks. Have you at least called Neal since your romp in the sheets?" Elizabeth asked knowing all about Peter and Neal. "No I haven't gotten a chance yet," Peter remarked as he packed up his things to go back to the office.

"Peter…. You need to call him, that's just wrong to sleep with someone then never call them," Elizabeth said reprimanded her husband. Peter cleared his throat and thought about how much he did miss Neal. "I'll go see him tomorrow," he said as he grabbed his bag off the floor. Elizabeth sighed "I'm going to go see him today, unlike you I cleared my calendar and made sure everyone knew I was out of the city," she said grabbing her car keys and placing a light kiss on Peter's cheek.

Leaving the house Elizabeth made the journey up to the prison, when she got there and gave Neal's name she sat at the table in the visitor's room. Neal walked in to the room with the guard; right away Elizabeth saw Neal's face fall about but he caught it in a fake smile as he sat down. She could tell that she wasn't the one Neal really wanted to see. "He's been trying, he really has, in fact every night all he talks about is trying to get some free time to see you, Neal," Elizabeth remarked softly seeing Neal look down at the table between them. "I was starting to think you two didn't want anything to do with me anymore. The only people who come to see me is Kate and Agent Kramer…of course they don't stay long, just long enough to knock me down a few pegs then they leave," Neal said as he put his head on his arm and looked at the wall.

"Oh sweetie, we want everything to do with you. It's just that Peter has been working so hard because he's trying to get you out of here when he's not chasing bad guys. He has been fighting to get you out of here any way he can but has been shot down over a hundred times at trying to get you released under the fact that you attacked in self-defense and Phil is fighting just has hard to keep you in here. But I promise that Peter will get you out of here," She said hoping that she was right. Neal sat up with a real smile on his face. "I miss him, although it's natural to miss someone, as a werewolf it physically hurts sometimes when you're so far from your mate, I just feel like crying all the time," Neal said his eyes getting wet again as he rubbed at the tears.

Elizabeth looked at the younger man and reached across the table and took Neal's hand and held it. "I promise Neal, Peter will come see you very soon… now I have to go but I promise on everything good in this world he will come," she said getting up and walking around the table and giving Neal a kiss on the head. Waiting for Elizabeth to leave Neal sighed and got up and felt the same wave of severe abdominal pains hit again that he had been battling for hours since that morning. Walking over to the guard Neal asked the guard to take him to the hospital wing. When they got there Neal sat on the bed and waited for one of the doctors to come check him out while the guard left to do his duties.

"So, what are you in for?" A voice asked making Neal look up seeing a short bald man sitting on the bed across from his. "You mean prison or here or both?" Neal asked asking warily. "Both," the man said getting and walking over to Neal. "You can call me Mozzie, I'm in for a little of this and a little of that short stint really," Mozzie said with a chuckle. Right away Neal felt better around the man like he could really trust him. "I'm Neal… as for prison it's more of a frame job really, I did the crimes but I was forced to admit it as for right here I've been feeling horrible for six months… pretty much since I got here but I still have a huge appetite and I'm gaining a lot weight but I just feel really sick and emotional," Neal remarked looking down when the last part just spilled out.

Mozzie just nodded as he stood there and pushed up his glasses. "Coupled with the fact you sneak out of your cell once a month… my cell is two doors down from yours I see you slip out, always on a full moon night and then your back in the morning almost like a werewolf," Mozzie joked only to stop when he saw the terrified look on Neal's face. "Wait you're really a Lycanthrope?" Mozzie asked stunned. Neal nodded faintly scared that his secret was out. "Don't sweat it your secret is safe with me, it's the government suits you have to watch out for they love to manipulate everything…"Mozzie said sounding paranoid. Chuckling softly Neal thought about Peter right away he wanted to cry at the emotions that hit him like a pile of bricks. Sniffling he rubbed at his eyes. "Sorry… it was nice to meet you though Moz," Neal said as he got up from the bed and slipped off making sure no one spotted him as he went toward his hidden sanctuary. Neal heard a soft shuffling coming behind him, spinning around he had to stop himself from toppling over from the loss of balance for a moment as he blinked the darkness away. Seeing his new friend standing there Neal huffed lightly. "Why are you following me?" Neal asked as he resumed walking until he came to the abandoned storage room he used to hide away from the other inmates when he needed some time alone.

Looking around the little sanctuary Mozzie noticed the large pile of old mattresses and blankets arranged in a way that looked like the most comfortable flop bed in the world. "Tonight's a full moon isn't it, so is this where you come to hide out for the night?" the older man asked seeing Neal straighten up a bit. "It is… I come here to you know get away and make sure I don't accidently bite someone if they try to come at me," Neal said dropping onto the makeshift bed. Looking around Mozzie found an old chess board, setting it up on an old table he sat down and began to play with Neal as they talked about their lives on the outside of the concrete walls. As they talked Neal felt a bit better about being in prison for once that he actually had a friend. "Moz it's been a lot of fun today, just talking to someone about everything and not having them judge me or look at me like I'm something to take advantage of," Neal remarked as he moved his queen again. "Checkmate" Neal said with a smirk. Mozzie looked the board over and bowed his head in gracious defeat.

Getting tired of chess Neal felt another strange sensation again like he was going to be sick and transform at the same time. Looking at the stolen clock from one of the supply rooms he noticed that in less than twenty minutes the moon would be rising. "I should get ready to transform for the night, maybe you should head back the guards are probably looking for you by now," Neal said as he got up instantly regretting it as he felt a sharp stab in his abdomen that shot through him like lighting as he pitched forward onto his hands as they transformed into paws. Transforming fully Neal turned in a circle a few times as he moved to the large nest he had made the month before and began to pant loudly. Walking back into the room Mozzie kept quiet and calm as he kneeled down to Neal's eye level. " I can call someone for you if you want I'll start counting when I get to a number you need, make a noise," Mozzie said as he began to count, after getting all ten numbers written down Mozzie stood up and looked at Neal as he wined and pranced a bit like he was on edge. "I'll be right back, just stay down here and I'll be back," he said as he got up and made his way back to the main building of the prison. Keeping his head down and moving with the different groups Mozzie made it to a phone and dialed the number and waited for someone to answer.

"Burke" Peter said answering his cell phone not recognizing the number hoping it wasn't a prank call, he had been on edge since the job he was supposed to be working on hand fallen through wasting his whole day making another day he could have visited Neal wasted.

"Look you don't know me…I'm calling on behalf of Neal, he's not well…he's transformed and in pain…you have to get here now," Mozzie said not going into details as he looked around trying to keep the guards from catching him.

Peter rubbed his eyes. "I don't know who you are or what kind of joke you're playing but I want to know how you got my number?" Peter asked trying to keep his voice under control. He knew his cell phone was unlisted to anyone he didn't give it to.

"Listen… he's a chocolate brown wolf with blue eyes and he needs help, you need to get down here, he told me all about you Suit… you're a Fed and his mate, we're in the basement storage number six; flash your badge if you have to," Mozzie said as he hung up and snuck back to Neal and found him frozen in pain as he whined loudly.

Turning a couple of the harsher lights off making the room semi dark Mozzie kept his distance. Grabbing a book off the floor that had been knocked over Mozzie heard the telltale squelch of liquid hitting the concrete floor and a louder whimper that turned into a soft howl of pain. Flopping down on the mattresses Neal felt his muscles contract on their own as he lay there. Unsure of how to tell his new friend what was going on Mozzie sat on the small couch and watched silently.

When the first squirming body slipped out Neal sat up and looked at the squirming mass, his instinct taking over as he licked the small pup clean as it began to breathe normally. Nudging the pup closer to him Neal felt the placenta slide out. Panting loudly Neal felt more pressure and began to push again whimpering loudly at the pain.

* * *

Peter sat at his desk thinking about how to proceed, grabbing his keys and badge Peter got up from his desk and barely said a word as he left the office and walked right by Kramer. Heading to his car Peter got in and made the hour long journey to the prison. Upon arriving he walked in and decided to go full agent mode. Whipping his badge out Peter flashed it at the nearest guard. "I need to get into the basement right now, no questions this is the utmost importance," Peter said not taking no for an answer, he could smell Neal's scent easily and began to follow it at a quick pace leaving the guard behind trying to figure out what to do.

Running down the metal staircase Peter realized he could smell something akin to blood. Picking up the pace Peter rushed into the storage room and found Neal in his wolf form sitting up and panting though the look in his eyes said exhaustion. "You must be Peter, I'm Mozzie," Mozzie said getting up and shaking Peter's hand. "It's best to let him rest now, it's the only rest he's been getting" Mozzie said as Peter walked closer to the nest and saw a blanket moving even though he saw Neal sitting lying still on the mattresses. Kneeling down Peter leaned over and pulled the blanket back revealing three newborn pups their eyes still closed as they wiggled around. Reaching over he stroked Neal's head softly.

Whimpering loudly Neal sat up after another muscle contraction and began to nuzzle and lick another small mass revealing a fourth pup. Nudging the pup over to its siblings Neal returned to his prone position as the pups began to nurse again. Peter moved over so he was closer to Neal's head and sat back and stroked Neal's head. "I'm so sorry Neal… I didn't know, from the sound of it you didn't either…" Peter said softly laying around Neal's head to watch the four pups wiggle over one another to feed.

"Uh question Suit… how do you plan on getting them out of here… and I mean all of them?" Mozzie asked. Peter looked up and then back at his new family and sighed as he watched the small light brown pups feed and climb over one another. Neal nuzzled his head against Peter's leg and got comfortable. "I don't know… but they can't stay here it's not safe for them," Peter said softly as he softly stroked Neal's head and got comfortable beside him. Pulling his phone out Peter snapped a photo and sent it to Elizabeth with a text saying the puppies were Neal's and his. Hearing his phone buzz with a text he looked at it with a smile.

~They are too cute, ~

~ Neal was pregnant… did you know… did Neal know? ~ Elizabeth texted as she looked back at the photo again of the puppies.

~What does this mean for us~ She asked waiting for a text back from her husband.

-I don't know El; right now Neal needs me to get him out of this prison- Peter texted back as he stroked Neal's head as he watched his children curl into a large ball and fall sleep. Thinking for a moment Peter tapped his phone against his leg for a moment before writing another text.

-We'll talk about this later, love you El,- Peter texted as he put his phone away and leaned over and kissed Neal's head softly.

* * *

Phil became curious about Peter's actions at the office and decided to follow him. Arriving at the prison Kramer grabbed his badge and gun before strolling through the front door where he began to go through the checkpoints as he spoke to the guards asking them where Peter had gone. Following their directions he headed toward the basement where Phil sneered at the dark cave like atmosphere that he found the storage room. Strolling in Kramer spotted his friend sitting on the floor curled up against a dark mass that in turn was curled around a smaller mass covered in blankets. Taking a single step into the room the dark mass raised its head and started to snarl. Peter opened his eyes and put an arm around the wolf beside him to calm him. Whispering into Neal's ear Peter stood and walked over to Phil to keep the other man from his new family. "Phil… what are you doing here?" the alpha wolf asked standing his ground.

"You flew out of the office in such a rush I thought I would follow you to make sure everything was alright. What are you doing down here in the dark?" Kramer asked taking another step forward with a smirk as he tried to look over Peter's shoulder. "That's none of your damn business Phil… I know you dislike Neal and I'm not going to let you near him," Peter said as he stood chest to chest with the other agent. Phil sidestepped his friend only to come in contact with Peter's arm. "I told you I'm not letting you near him," Peter repeated taking his family's protection very serious. Phil chuckled and looked over the blocking arm at the blue eyed werewolf looking at him and protecting the smaller mass of puppies with his tail.

Smirking Phil looked at the werewolf and said. "You know Neal, Peter doesn't really care about you, why do you think he didn't bother to come see you for six months?" Kramer asked looking into the blue eyes staring at him. Neal tore his eyes from Kramer and looks at Peter and quirked his head whining. Peter looked over his shoulder at his mate. "That's not true Neal, I was too busy to come… because he made sure I was working every time I tried to come see you," Peter said telling the truth trying to keep Neal from believing the lies. "That's bullshit Peter; he once told me he's never wanted children why do you think he and Elizabeth don't have any…now that you have those runts he's going to abandon you," Kramer said driving the proverbial nail in the coffin.

Neal looked at Peter with a betrayed look in his eyes. Moving from blocking Kramer's way Peter kneeled by the younger werewolf and took his head in his hands. "That's not true…we did try many times but El couldn't have children… you and these pups mean the world to me Neal…. I love you," Peter said saying the magic words for the first time ever. Neal broke into a grin and panted as he gave Peter a big wet lick across the face to tell him he felt the same.

As the moon fell closer to the horizon ending the curse for the evening Neal slowly transformed back into a human and wrapped a blanket around his lower half making sure not to disturb the puppies as they slept. Getting up from the floor on unsteady feet Neal let Peter hold him up. "I've missed you so much…" Neal said softly as he looked into Peter's eyes. Putting a hand on Neal's lower back and pulled him into a kiss and pulled the blanket tighter around Neal to keep him warm as they broke apart and looked at one another. "I'm taking all five of you home now," the agent said softly as he looked around and saw Mozzie standing behind him with a box filled with blankets. "I think this is what you're looking for Suit," the smaller man said placing the box in Peter's arms. Neal slid the box from Peter's arms and knelt down on the floor and began to carefully load their pups into the box making sure to be careful with them.

Peter moved over and helped Neal back onto his feet and put his arm around his waist and helped him toward the exit. "Peter if you walk out that door I will have no choice but to stop you from breaking an inmate out of prison," Kramer said coming up and blocking them from the exit. "I'm not breaking him out. I got Hughes to approve the paperwork… he's a free man so to speak… and this is for you for putting him here," Peter said as he cocked his hand back and punched Kramer in the face sending him to the floor. "And next time, don't threaten my mate and you won't end up in the ER," Peter said walking Neal out of the room with Mozzie close behind.

After signing multiple papers Neal was finally released from prison and into Peter's custody. Getting into the car Neal ignored the scratchy clothing as he watched his children in the box. Peter glanced over and smiled when Neal looked up at him. "Let's go home we need to get a room ready for our children," Peter said as he started the car and drove home. Neal got comfortable as he shifted the blanket around his children. When they arrived at the townhouse Neal followed Peter inside and looked at the man as he turned around and looked at him.

"What?" Neal asked as he put the box down just as Elizabeth came in to see the newborns. Peter just smiled and shook his head. "It's nothing, I just wanted to say welcome home," Peter remarked as he looked at the tiny newborns huddled together. "How long will they stay wolves?" he added worried that his children would stay wolves forever. "I don't really know couple hours or days maybe a month at the most I hope," Neal remarked as he yawned. Elizabeth smiled and put a hand on Neal's shoulder. "You look tired…why don't you get some rest Neal, tomorrow you and I will work on the basement and make it into an apartment for you. I started but didn't get to finish it," she added with a smile.

Neal nodded softly as he dropped onto the couch. Elizabeth smirked as she looked at the two men in front of her. "Enjoy the peace while you can because it's not going to last…" she said as she grabbed a blanket for Neal and gave it to him as he stretched out the couch and quickly fell asleep. Peter sat on the floor and sighed, at a loss for what to do next the shock of being thrown into fatherhood had begun to wear off. "I've got four kids…this is pretty big El…" Peter said keeping his voice down.

"You'll do fine Peter, you and Neal are going to be great parents, once the basement is redone into the apartment we'll have enough room for the kids at least until they get bigger in a couple years. For now we don't have to worry about bottles, diapers or beds until they're human," Elizabeth said as she watched one of the pups wiggle around before falling back asleep. Peter looked over his shoulder at Neal and smiled "I wish I had known…he had to deliver them in a prison basement, I'm just glad they're all right," Peter said softly as he moved the blanket over Neal more and put his head against Neal's arm. "Looks like my life just got a whole lot more complicated," he mumbled looking up at his wife just as she snapped a family photo.

"It's for the baby album" She said taking a few more.

The End~

~Keep an eye out for the sequel Wolf Moon~

Thank you for reading and enjoying this story and before anyone asks Keller will be in the sequel also the introduction of Peter's parents and Neal doing some CI work :)


End file.
